


Tourtour

by MiyuWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/MiyuWrites
Summary: Pushing away the stubborn fringe from his eyes, he looked down at himself. He was wearing a necklace. It should have a meaning.But he wasnumb.And, most important, came a slew of questions.Who am I?What am I doing here? And where is here?How did I get here?All those questions were halted though.A sudden noise made him turn his head in its direction.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Tourtour

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlBkXCIgvuo).

The feeling of weightlessness was all there was.

Then, undulation.

He was floating.

The dark waters and in an even darker and cavernous room.

It was peaceful, even though there was a strange sense of unease.

He raised his right hand. It went above the water, sluicing down his bare arm.

A grey light seemed to filter from above, casting a muted pale light on, well, everywhere.

He straightened up, movements well practiced and instinctual – he could swim, it seemed.

And, taking a glance around, he was not in a lake or a still body of water. It was a river.

But, the feeling he was getting from the river was all wrong. There was a sharpness in the soft water, it was only starting to be noticeable how his limbs seemed to start being encased in hard and harsh planes of unbending metal. It also nearly tickled at his fingers.

* * *

_“So, the place only has one entrance, as far as the info we gathered tells us,” Erza was saying, she and Lucy were sitting at the table, poring over some tomes and spread pages._

_“There’s also a river that apparently comes from within the cave.” Lucy added, frowning while leafing through some sheets and handing one of them to Gray._

_“And we know the heirloom is inside?” the ice mage asked, scanning the page contents before handing it to Natsu, who was sitting on the floor by his side._

_“Again, there isn’t much information about this chalice…” Erza said with a small huff at the end. “Why does this feel like some sort of trap?” she added in a murmur while closing the old tome in front of her._

_“Maybe it won’t be so bad. I’m sure we can take on anything that comes at us!” Natsu said in his ever optimistic mood._

_“Except for the part where apparently whoever gets in that cave doesn’t come back,” Lucy interjected._

_“Did they say that?” the fire mage asked, a small frown on his features._

_“Yes.” Erza acquiesced. “But I don’t know if that’s not the people’s imagination going wild.”_

_“All myths have a sliver of truth.” Gray said._

_“Exactly.” At that Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned heavily back on the hard chair._

_“I don’t know…” Lucy said all of a sudden, a smile tilting the corner of her lips up. “Somethings do happen in ways that don’t seem true.”_

_“What do you mean?” Natsu shot back._

_“You and Gray, of course.” Erza said in her no-nonsense way. She and Lucy started giggling._

_The boys exchanged a glance._

* * *

Pushing away a mop of darkened hair, he swam to the shore. It was hard. The water around him didn’t help, they seemed to want to pull him down.

With stubborn persistent, he reached the shore. Fingers digging into the black compact earth to help him pull himself up. His legs got stuck in the sludge at the bottom of the river.

He finally pulled himself into the ground, flopping onto his back, breathing heavily as he saw that his trousers – were they the only thing he had on? – were packed with mud.

His head thudded back down onto the hard ground. He had to catch his breath back.

After a little while, he got to sit up, legs stretched still.

Feeling distantly numb.

He took a look around, now that he was in a less precarious position, no longer encased in the dark waters.

For darkness seemed to be what permeated everything. This was, as previously noted, an immense cave. It didn’t seem to have beginning nor end. Seemed to simply exist in this one point.

The river no longer seemed to be calm or having had him in its watery embrace; the dark waters were rough looking, over rugged shores. The odd glisten of light in it didn’t take long to flicker out, the murkiness lapped at the shore where, on the other side of the river, the water didn’t appear to be liquid but a thick mud. The darkness was all-encompassing, only broken by the fog that seemed to be rising on the opposite shore. Its tendrils slowly taking over the sight of the agitated waters, bringing an apparent calm – a fake calm – to the space.

Pushing away the stubborn fringe from his eyes, he looked down at himself. He was wearing a necklace. It should have a meaning.

But he was _numb_.

And, most important, came a slew of questions.

_Who am I?_

_What am I doing here? And where is_ here _?_

_How did I get here?_

All those questions were halted though.

A sudden noise made him turn his head in its direction.

* * *

_“Whoa there!” Gray said as he held onto Natsu before he fell down. This way, at least, he was able to brace them as they slid to the rocky ground. Natsu was almost like a sack of potatoes, like a dead weight. Then again, given his injuries, Gray couldn’t really hold it against him. He was in bad shape. “You with me?” he asked finally, shaking the fire mage’s shoulder._

_“’m here, ye’-” the mumbled answer was feeble but seeing as Natsu was clinging to consciousness was a relief to Gray._

_“Good. Don’t you go dying on me, flame brain,” Gray commented as he sat down on the ground and hat Natsu using his leg as a pillow. “Our talk from before isn’t over yet!” his harsh words were contrasted by the delicate way he brushed the hairs stuck to the Salamander’s forehead to the side._

_“Oh yeah?” Natsu asked. The frown of pain seemed to ease slightly with the gentle touches._

_“Definitely,” Gray replied in a slightly forced cheerful tone. “I still have a lot of things to tell you. Must try to use small words so you can understand, right?”_

_“Heey…” Natsu grumbled back before starting to cough violently. Gray quickly turned him to the side, lest he choked. When he calmed down, and lay on his back once again. Blood was staining his lips. “You talk a lot-“ Natsu started to say before hissing in pain, “but you have yet to beat me.”_

_“You’re kidding, right?” Gray’s mock outrage had a slight tinge of amusement. “I’ve kicked your ass more times than-“_

_“And I did it more.” The small chuckle was followed by more coughs. “Shit, this hurts.”_

_“What do you want me to do?” Gray asked earnestly, the levity disappearing like the morning mist under sunshine._

_“Dunno. Eve-everything hurts.”_

_Gray looked down onto Natsu’s prostrated form. He really was in bad shape, with large gashes and bruises and quite a bit of blood on him – both his and his adversaries, Gray supposed. That terrible feeling of helplessness was suddenly filling him. He couldn’t stay here and do nothing. He had to help Natsu!_

_“That’s not…” Gray bit into his bottom lip, one hand reaching out to hold onto Natsu’s dirty hand. It tightened momentarily before becoming lax._

_“How can I…?” Gray asked, fear suddenly gripping him, he continued in a whisper, “then how am I supposed to finally tell you that I love you?”_

_But Natsu was unconscious, by then._

* * *

He was being pulled from the depths of darkness to awareness.

It was unpleasant.

He could tell that he was floating but his body felt like lead. It was dragging down, though his muscles and limbs started to move.

His eyes opened to darkness. Above, around and where he was submerged in.

He knew he was in some sort of river, there was a current he could sense, the scent of a body of water hit his nose before being punched out by the overwhelming stench of too many fetid things for him to discern.

The more his senses awakened the more he felt the urge to get out of the river.

The waters were starting to burn him, it being more noticeable with the droplets falling on his face, burning like acid.

It was unbearable.

And the fact that he had no idea about where the fuck this was, how he had ended up in there or even who he was, also helped hasten his swimming towards the shore.

The shore didn’t look inviting, with its jagged edges and the dead looking bushes that curved over it, almost as if mocking the unfortunate people inside the turbulent waters.

With what felt like too much energy spent, he managed to drag himself out of the waters, his hands, arms, torso and legs becoming scratched by the shore. And those scratches started to burn soon after.

Kneeling on the riverbank, he caught his breath, tried to get rid of the mud that clung to his whole front – which wasn’t helping any in regards to the burning feeling that was thrumming through his whole being.

His face was scrunched in disgust the whole time.

He shook his head and drops of water flew everywhere around. And that was when he noticed that there was someone else also struggling to make their way out of the waters.

_What’s this river?_ He couldn’t help but ask himself.

The other flopped onto his back on the riverbank quite a few steps down the shore.

The stench didn’t ease, after he got out of the waters. And a strange fog was starting to lift from the other shore.

_That’s as good a reason as any to go check on that other one._ He thought. _Maybe he’ll know something about all of this._

Natsu stood, slowly.

A bout of dizziness got to him and he had to close his eyes for a bit to be able to steady himself. He noticed that there was something that was making it harder to breathe. That turned out to be a scarf. It was pink and was around his neck and shoulders and feeling like a noose. Unfolding it helped him breathe better. And then there was no reason as to why he shouldn’t toss it.

He removed the scarf and let it fall heavily by his side, a wet squelch the only noise coming from it. And then he started walking, making his way to the other.

_It’s about time I get some answers_.

* * *

_“What was it that you said?” Natsu asked as everyone had left the infirmary room. Leaving only him and the ice mage. Alone._

_Gray’s face shifted in a series of expressions before setting on confusion._

_“What I said? When?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side._

_“You know… when I passed out.” Natsu made to lean forward in expectation but the soreness of his ribs told him otherwise._

_“I don’t know what you’re getting to? I asked you about how to help you.” The noncommittal shrug spoke volumes._

_“So you’re saying you didn’t tell me you loved me?” Natsu asked bluntly._

_“I… I…” Gray’s face became tomato red while he stammered before he caught himself, “how did you hear that? I thought you’d gone unconscious.”_

_“Oh, I was. But still heard you somehow. Now…” Natsu grinned mischievously, “did you mean it?”_

_“I did… not. You didn’t hear it right!” Gray sputtered, taking a step back from the foot of the bed. He was frowning fiercely._

_“I don’t think so…” Natsu said with a sigh._

_The air between them became very awkward. Too many unsaid words pressing down on them._

_“Well,” the fire mage said at last, “it would be a pity.” He noticed that his wording had caught Gray’s attention. “It looks like I’ll have to give the first step – as usual…”_

_“What do you mean-?” Gray took the few steps to his previous position, ready to argue._

_“I like you, Gray.” Natsu cut in. That made Gray freeze. “And, yes, the same way you said it to me, last week.”_

_“Natsu… you… I… fine!” Gray let out a song sigh. With a roll of his eyes he sat on the bed and caught one of the fire mage’s hands. “I admit. I said those words to you – but only because you were almost dead!”_

_“Does that make it better? Does your brain really work so slowly?” Natsu squeezed his hand meaningfully._

_“Shut up, asshole.” Gray grumbled, without heat._

_“I love you too, idiot.” Natsu retorted breezily._

_They shared slightly goofy smiles. And then Natsu tugged Gray so he went forward. Gray did so, bracing himself with a hand by Natsu’s hip, leaning as if covering the fire mage._

_Their faces were very close._

_Their lips brushed softly._

_They leaned back, exchanging a look before going for another kiss._

* * *

He turned to look at the stranger. A young man with a strange dark pink hair and who was looking intensely at him. His clothes also darkened and mud from the river clung to his frame.

Slowly getting up he also took a few steps towards the other.

“Hi,” said the pink-haired youth.

“Hello,” he said stiffly, sizing him up.

The intent stare was still there.

“This is weird but…” the other said sheepishly and awkwardly, “do you know where we are?”

He blinked.

“I… was going to ask you the same…” he stated.

“Oh, great.” Pink-haired dude said despondently as he sat down on the ground. “So, we’re wherever the fuck this is and have no clue. It wouldn’t be so bad if I knew how I landed here. Or who I am!”

* * *

_Dust was only starting to settle after the wall had crumbled, effectively separating the team._

_Both Natsu and Gray got up and walked to the pile of rocks that had closed off the tunnel. Gray pressed his hands against it but they didn’t budge. Natsu was doing the same and letting out a frustrated noise._

_“We’re stuck here!” Natsu all but growled. Frowning at the wall of rocks._

_“Yeah,” Gray huffed. “We should go look for another way out. And find the girls.” He kicked the wall one last time, for good measure and turned to the big space they were now in. “Come on.”_

_Natsu was walking after him, his grumbles and expletives making Gray smile slightly despite everything._

_“Okay, we’re in this big-ass space. Can you see an exit?” Natsu asked after a while of them walking by the weird looking river._

_“None I can see. But it’s kind of dark. And I don’t have the super special senses like a certain someone here.” Gray joked, but it was forced – and they both knew it._

_“Hey, it’s not like there’s much to see – from what I can see. These walls seem to be covered in slime. The darkness is too thick for me to be able to look much forward.” The fire mage said in a noncommittal tone of voice._

_“It’s like we’re the same…” Gray quipped._

_“Maybe. What could be better though? If I asked you to marry me?” Natsu’s words came out jokingly. But the reaction they elicited wasn’t so much._

_Gray stopped walking. Turned towards Natsu._

_“You’ve got to be joking.” He said in a too serious voice._

_“Maybe… Maybe not?” Was the answer._

_“Natsu, I-“ Gray started to say. Only to be interrupted as the ground started to shake violently._

_“An earthquake!?” Natsu exclaimed in confusion._

_The ground started cracking open. And beside them, the river waters started boiling, splashing black water on the cracked shores._

_One such crack separated the mages, pushing them apart._

_Both tried to reach out to the other, worry on the faces, panic in the last wide-eyed look they exchanged._

_Their fingers were just about to touch but another violent lurch threw them to the water. Both bodies fell with a loud splash that went unnoticed among the general rumbling._

_And then, silence fell._

_The ground had stopped shaking._

* * *

“Wait. You don’t know who you are?” he asked. The silent headshake and shrug. “I don’t know _either_.”

“What does this mean, then?”

“No idea. I… this place doesn’t even seem to have an end.”

“No. This is just a big tunnel. And this river.” He waved distractedly to it. “It must lead somewhere.”

“And come from somewhere.”

“Right.”

“Maybe that’s what we should do.”

“Go our separate ways?” he said.

“Yeah. That makes some sense.” With that he got up and extended a hand to the other. “Guess this is it?”

“Looks like it.” The pink haired youth agreed as he was pulled up. “Good luck finding your way out.”

“You too.”

They shook hands and separated, each going the opposite way of the other.

Strangely, they couldn’t escape taking a few looks back. Blankly looking at the other’s back as it shrunk.

Before long, they were both engulfed by darkness.


End file.
